Amar do Nosso Calmo Jeito
by Madame Mim
Summary: .Terminada.Um amor calmo está para começar em Hogwarts.
1. Bem, essa é a minha rotina de coração qu

             Amar do nosso calmo jeito 

                                            Nota da Autora:

        Quem nunca viu fic Harry/Gina e Draco/Gina? Pois então resolvi fazer uma pequena fic Neville/Gina. Eu não gosto muittttooooo desse casal, mas como eu adoro o Neville acabei fazendo essa fic, numa aula entediosa de Ciências, numa sexta-feira gelada, sem nada demais pra fazer e Internet quebrada. Só acabei ela, por causa de uma aposta com a minha prima!  

---------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: Bem, essa é a minha rotina de coração quebrado.. **

****

**(Musica Iris, Goo Goo Doll)**

**_"_****And I'd give up forever to touch you  
**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você**  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de algum modo****  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
Você é o mais próximo que eu ficarei do paraíso****  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora mesmo"**

         - Neville?- Chamou Gina o amigo

        [i] _Simplesmente me perco nas nuvens quando a serena e doce voz dela entra pelos meus ouvidos enlouquecendo cada parte do meu ser. Adoro quando estou perto dela, sentindo o seu cheiro, o cheiro do cabelo dela, estar com ela é o paraíso. Mas sei que é o paraíso que nunca alcançarei, todo mundo sabe que ela ama Harry Potter.  [/i]_

        - Nevilleeeee!!!!- Berrou Gina

        - Han? Quê? Como? O que ouve?- Neville se afastando de seus pensamentos perguntou.

        - Você parecia estar sonhando!? 

        - Apenas estava pensando. O que você estava falando mesmo?

        - Sobre esse livro. – Ela pegou um livro e mostrou a ele.- É muito interessante e divertido aposto que te ajudará na hora de estudar.

        - Ah, obrigada. 

        - De nada, e então? Que tal passearmos pelo jardim?

        - Ah, vamos sim.

_       [i]" Tão calma, e linda! Ah, mas ela é tão linda, é um anjo que desceu do céu! Um anjo que eu nunca alcançarei_ "[/i]

       - Neville me diga, o que você tem? Você anda muito diferente!

      - Eu? Diferente? Estou normal, Gina!

      - Não parece! Vamos desembucha.

     Neville ficou nervoso, desembuchar? Ou seja, contar seus sentimentos? Não, isso não! Ele não queria ser humilhado por ela, depois! Depois ele contava!

       Gina era mais baixa que Neville, ela podia ser alta, mas ele que crescera misteriosamente do 4° ano pro 5° e do 5° pro 6°, então era mais alto do que ela, embora desengonçado.Ela apontava o indicador para ele acusamente, e esse recuava para trás nervoso.

        - Você não confia em mim, Neville?- perguntou Gina meio triste

        - Claro que eu confio mas.. – tentou dizer Neville.

        - Mas o que?- Gina estava impaciente

        - É que..

        - Você não gosta da minha companhia, não é? Eu sabia! Desculpa por te chatear, eu sou muito tapada, não acha?

        - Não é, que é uma coisa de família e...- fingiu Neville

        Gina olhou bem nos olhos de Neville e finalmente abrindo um sorriso disse:

        - Confio em você! Olha a Lula está ali! – comentou ela se sentando no gramado em frente ao lago.

        [i] " Aqueles olhos dela, são lindos! Como chocolates! Mas, são intrigantes, não sei como ela não descobriu que estou mentindo!" [/i]

        - Neville? NEVILLE?

        - O que foi?- falou Neville assustado

        - Meu Merlin! Neville! Você sonha acordado demais!

        - É que... Ah, você sabe que eu sou um inútil! – choramingou ele.

        - Neville! Deixa disso! Você é muito legal, devia saber disso!         
        - Ah.. você acha?

        [i]  "Ela sorriu e disse que sim, depois ficou contemplando a paisagem. Esse momento que eu estou saboreando é tão bom! Só você e eu. Mas infelizmente isso vai acabar."[/i]

**_And all I can taste is this moment  
_**_E tudo o que posso saborear é este momento  
**And all I can breathe is your life  
**Tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida  
**And sooner or later it's over  
**E mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba  
**I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
**Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

         -  Olha que lindo aquele casal de pássaros, Neville!- falou Gina apontando para um casal de pássaros brincando.

         - Ah, são sim. – ele olhou para ela que ria e olhava para os pássaros.

         - Me lembro que quando eu gostava do Harry eu imaginava que eu e ele seriamos assim.- disse ela apontando para um casal de esquilo namorando.

         - Ah, é? E com o Michael?

         - Com ele? Eu imaginava normal, nada demais.

        -  Hum... entendo.

        - E você Neville? Você nunca gostou de alguém?

        - E-eu? Eu.. eu gostei de uma vizinha minha, mas ela me odiava.

        - Nossa! Que chato! 

        - Que nada, quem iria gostar de um palerma como eu?

        - Neville! Pare de se menosprezar! Deve haver em algum lugar alguém que vai te amar como você merece! Acredite nisso!

         - Você acha?- a sobrancelha direita de neville subiu.

        - Tenho certeza, é só você procurar bem! Aposto que você nunca reparou em várias garotas da escola! Tente reparar nelas!

        - Vou tentar.

 [i]       " Isso vai ser difícil afinal a única que eu realmente tenho olhos é você. Te esquecer vai ser muito difícil! "[/i]

        - Vou te cobrar! Bem está ficando tarde, é melhor voltarmos ao castelo.- falou Gina se levantando e ajeitando a saia do uniforme.

        - É o sol está se pondo! – falou Neville se levantando desengonçadamente 

        - Não é lindo? Eu adoro ver o nascer e o pôr-do-sol! O céu fica rosa, vermelho ou laranja, é tão lindo! Desculpa, acho que estou sendo pateta demais não é?

         - Não, não que isso! Você só esta sendo um pouco romântica, sabe?  

        - Você acha? Michael às vezes me criticava por causa desse meu lado romântico meloso.- riu Gina.

        [i]  " Quem esse cara pensa que é! Ela linda e romântica e ele desperdiça?"[/i]

       - Não liga, não. Homens são babacas às vezes.

       Gina sorriu e depois desfazendo o sorriso olhou bem nos olhos de Neville, mas depois botando as mãos para trás e se virando de costas para ele num movimento meio giratório:

      - Você é um grande amigo. Não entendo porque você tem tanta paciência comigo.    

      - Eu é que digo isso a você, deve ser difícil agüentar um inútil como eu.- falou Neville revirando os olhos e olhando para cima.  

     - Neville! – Gina virou para ele com uma cara zangada.- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que você não é tão atrapalhado como antes?

     - Não adianta Gina.- ele botou as mãos para cima dobrando um pouco os braços.- Eu não tenho jeito, sou desajeitado desde pequeno por causa dos meu.. Esquece.

     - Ah, desculpa se te lembrei algo chato.- ela puxou a mão dele.- Vamos logo então?

      - Ah, claro! Senão nós ficamos para fora do castelo, daqui a cinco minutos fecharão as portas do castelo.

 [i]      " Ela pegou na minha mão! Meu Merlin o que eu faço? Calma Neville, reaja calmamente, ela apenas pegou na sua mão."[/i]

       Os dois entraram calmamente no castelo, quem os visse, não os veria como simples amigos, mas sim como simples amantes.

                                         [i]       (continua....)[/i]


	2. Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo

  **Capitulo 2: Preciso dizer que te amo.**

  (Musica: Velha Infância – Os Tribalistas)

[c][i]Eu gosto de você   
E gosto de ficar com você   
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo   
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor[/c][/i]

[i]_ - Oras, Neville, eu resolvi voltar como Michael. Ele gosta de mim eu gosto dele._

       - Ah, claro.

_      - O que houve? Algo contra?_

_     - Não, não, não! Fico feliz em saber disso!_

_     - Que bom, então você aceita ser meu padrinho de casamento?_[/i]

    [b]  TRIIIIII TRIIIIII TRIIIII.[/b]

     O feitiço despertador feito por Simas tocou acordando todos os garotos do dormitório, que reclamaram firmemente sobre o feitiço. Neville se levantou assustado,  mas que pesadelo ele tivera! Gina se casando com Michael e ele sendo o padrinho e... Neville olhou para frente. Fora apenas um pesadelo, mas isso o fizera pensar. 

 [i] " Se eu não contar a Gina eu poderei perde-la! Será que eu devo me confessar? Mas eu vou passar tanta vergonha! Será que devo arriscar? Sim, eu devo, senão é capaz dela realmente voltar para o Michael."[/i]  
      Neville se levantou descido, se vestiu e foi o primeiro a descer, o que deixou os outros garotos curiosos, Neville sempre fora o último a descer, e nunca fizera essa cara de decisão na vida, geralmente era de indecisão! 

      Já Neville andava firmemente pelo salão comunal, na direção de Gina que estava com algumas amigas conversando:

      - Gina?

      - Ah! Neville! O que deseja? Ah claro, olha as minhas amigas.- falou Gina desfazendo o riso da boca dela. E depois apontando para suas amigas.

      - Sim, claro prazer a todas! Gina, eu quero falar com você, mas vejo que está ocupada, deixa para depois.- ele falou rapidamente se virando, pois se sentiu corar um pouco e deu um tchau com a mão rápido e saiu correndo do salão. Resolveu ir a biblioteca lá seria mais calmo, vamos dizer assim.

      Ele foi caminhando pelos corredores entre estantes gigantescas, cabisbaixo. Como dizia sua avó, falar é fácil, mas fazer é que são elas. Alguma coisa o impedia agora. Ele por algum motivo viu um livro com a capa preta e vermelha  O pegou e começou a folhear-lo.

      [i] _" Esse é um dos contos que ainda se perguntam se realmente aconteceu ou não. Mas posso te contar uma coisa? Com uma amiga minha aconteceu algo parecido! A historia começa assim;_

_           Lance era um garoto que amava muito uma garo..."_[/i]

     - Ah, não, mais um conto de fadas! Infelizmente minha vida não é um conto de fadas.- rugiu um agoniado e nervoso Neville. 

     Mas mesmo assim, alguma coisa fez Neville continuar a sua leitura, bem a história era meio parecida com um conto de fadas, mas sendo que era uma história com moral. 

[i]_   " Mas mesmo assim continuo com vergonha de me declarar! Será que devo, ou não?"[/i]_

      Neville achando que aquilo já estava ficando chato demais. Resolveu se declarar quando falasse com Gina, pois não ia fazer muita diferença se ele falasse ou não. Ele já era meio ignorado, agora só seria um pouco mais! 

      - Neville! Camarada, está na hora da aula.- falou Dino chegando perto dele junto com Simas.     

      - Está? Então vamos.- Neville botou o livro no lugar, botou a mão nos bolsos e seguiu para a aula com os dois amigos.

      Os três seguiram para a aula conversando animadamente, mas Neville, ao mesmo tempo pensava em Gina, tanto que, na aula recebera duas advertências, e quase pegara uma detenção, mas nada importava pra ele além de Gina. Aquilo estava ficando sério. Neville já era ruim nas matérias, agora se distraindo com isso iria ficar pior, e como! O garoto foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por Dino:

     - Ei cara! Tá desligado assim por quê?

    -  Han? Ah! Nada não. Agora temos aula do quê?

    - Tratos de Criaturas Mágicos. Qual serão os vermes que iremos aprender hoje? – zombou Simas.

   Os três foram conversando, então chegaram e viram a turma cercando um animal realmente bonito. Dino disse rapidamente:

   - É um unicórnio! Vamos trabalhar com um unicórnio? – perguntou o garoto.- Nós já não trabalhamos com eles?

   - Ah, sei lá, vamos logo antes que percamos pontos! – falou Simas.

   A aula correu tranqüila e a turma toda amou a aula. A turma saiu animada comentando sobre a aula. Neville ficou satisfeito também. Afinal, ele conseguira entender a aula direitinho! Foi até o salão comunal da Grifinória, e a primeira coisa que viu, foi Gina no meio de várias amigas. Respirou fundo e pensou para si mesmo "É agora ou nunca Neville" foi até as meninas e disse:

   - Com licença, Gina posso falar com você? – ele percebeu as meninas fazerem vários sorriso marotos no rosto, e Gina surpresa foi até ele.

   - Ah, sim claro! O que deseja? Creio que prefere que seja em particular.

   Neville não disse nada apenas sorriu e a puxou para fora da torre de Grifinória,  levando-a  a um corredor deserto. 

  - Bem, Gina é o seguinte.. é que eu... eu..

  - Você..- ela falou tentando ajuda-lo a falar.

  - Eu... – Neville sentiu um calafrio percorrer por todo seu corpo. Ele poderia acabar perdendo a amizade de Gina, e ele não queria isso, não mesmo. Será que valia a pena confessar? Bem, pelo menos ele não ficaria com aquilo entalado na garganta, ele respirou fundo. – Eu gosto de você Gina.

 - Bem, eu também gosto muito de você e...

 - Não, eu amo você, eu te desejo, eu todo dia enlouqueço pensando em você! 

 Gina parou e ficou olhando Neville, esse ficou nervoso, e agora? Ela iria dar um tapa na cara dele por se aproveitar da amizade dela? Estava bem nervoso...


	3. Não Acredito!

**     Capitulo 3: Não acredito! **

**    (Música: Come Away With Me – Norah Jones)**

[i][c]Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountain top  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you[/i][/c]

 Neville teve a impressão de ver os lábios de Gina abrirem e fecharem diversas vezes, quantas horas estavam ali um olhando para o outro, ele não sabia. Então ele viu Gina virar a cara com uma expressão triste, seu mundo caiu, aquilo queria dizer que ela não o amava! Mais também o que ele queria? Enquanto ela poderia ter o Michael para ela, ela ia querer ele, o inútil e trapalhão, Neville.

  - Neville eu.. eu não sei explicar mais, eu também gosto de você.  

  Aquilo soou como uma música no ouvido de Neville. Ela o amava? Eles seriam um casal? Ele sentiu estar no céu. 

  - Como assim? Nós nos gostamos! Você não está feliz? – Neville perguntou a ela esperançoso.

  - Claro que estou feliz, fofucho! – ela o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo em Neville, 

que esse retribuiu e foi ficando cada vez maior. 

  Os dois depois se olharam, aquilo era magnífico! Neville então radiante de felicidade sugeriu:

  - Então er.. somos namorados? Bem, se você não quiser tudo bem, é só que.. bem já que a gente se gosta e...

  - Neville?

  - Sim?

  - Cala a boa. – Neville fez uma cara surpresa, e ela o beijou. Começou calmo, mas depois foi avançando, então ela o interrompeu dizendo:

  - Vamos perder nossa aula! Tchau Nev, te amo! – e saiu correndo. 

  Neville ficou parado no corredor, então depois reagindo foi para sua aula também. Encontrou todos sentados e viu que o professor não chegara, então ficou quieto enquanto o resto da turma conversava. Estava pensando sobre o acontecimento, era tão, mágico! Tão magnífico! Ele nunca imaginou que namoraria alguém! Seu pai era um namorador! Ele nunca seria como o pai, ele sabia, mas desejava ser. Sempre desejara ser correspondido, primeiro foi com Lilá, depois com Mione e agora que amava Gina fora correspondido! Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não se tocou, com Rony chegando perto dele e falando.

  - Hey! Neville! O professor chegou! 

  - Ah! Sim, obrigada por me alertar!

  - Apenas não quero que Grifinória perca pontos. – Rony disse corado.

  Neville sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se desfez, Rony era extremamente ciumento será que iria aceitar o namoro dos dois? Não, não ia, mas Gina ia dar um jeito. Ela sempre dava, afinal ela era Gina, a doce Gina! Gina.. a maravilhosa, Gina, a magnífica, Gina, a bela, Gina, a astuta, Gina, a valente... Gina, a sua Gina.

  - Entendeu Srta. Granger? Creio que sim, mas pessoas como o Sr. Longbottom que ficam com a cabeça nas nuvens, não deve ter entendido, estou certo?

  Neville deu um pulo e disse.

  – Entendi sim senhor! Eu entendi! 

  - Espero que sim, isso cairá no NIEM's, bem como eu estava dizendo, os Yetis são pacíficos com pessoas que não os atacam. Mas, os trouxas o atacavam e eles ficaram com ódio de trouxas, bem é isso, entendeu Sr. Thomas?

  Dino fez que sim com a cabeça. E Neville, então entendeu que estavam estudando os Yetis. Ele já havia estudado com Gina isso e adorara! Levantou a mão rapidamente e começou a dizer várias coisas que sabia, e o professor satisfeito disse:

  - Fico feliz, em ver que você realmente prestou atenção na aula Sr. Longbottom e o melhor de tudo, parece estar progredindo nos estudos! 

  Neville sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, no fim da aula Hermione o parabenizara e dissera que ele deveria continuar assim, aquele com certeza era o dia de sorte dele. Foi até a torre de Grifinória cansado, daqui a pouco iria ter o jantar, então ele iria descer com Gina, viu ela sentada numa poltrona e foi até ela, essa o recebera com um beijo, então os dois desceram para o jantar, e decidiram que iriam contar a Rony depois do jantar. E assim fizeram, como resultado tiveram:

  - COMO? QUANDO ISSO COMEÇOU?

  - Hoje, Rony. Eu e o Neville descobrimos que nos gostamos e começamos a namorar. Não faça escândalo, você e Mione namoram também.

  - Mas.. Arghhh!! Está bem, mas Neville fique sabendo que se ferir minha irmã vai se ver comigo!

  Rony saiu irritado do local e Neville e Gina sorrindo se beijaram. A partir dali um amor calmo estava confirmado em Hogwarts.

                                                    FIM!   


End file.
